Paranormal High School
by NotUrAverageMusician
Summary: At Bram Stoker High School, Annabeth has always dreamed of doing the morning announcements, Reyna has always dreamed of people not thinking of her as that-wierdo-Percy-Jackson's-twin, and Leo and Jason have always dreamed of making their ghost hunting TV show a success. Maybe one haunted school play can change everything...
1. Chapter 1

** Paranormal High School was my school play this year that I acted in with a starring role! I loved it so much and thought it would make a great Percy Jackson Fanfiction, so here it is! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: the Paranormal High School plot and the Heroes of Olympus/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters do not belong to me.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I jumped up and down and screamed. I ran the whole perimeter of Bram Stoker's High School media room. Piper McLean walked in after me, groaning inwardly. I'm sure she was already hating her decision to let me be do the morning announcements.

She rolled her eyes. "Just stay calm, cool, and collected. After all, you will be filmed for the entire high school. Also, the first day of school means important announcements, you've got to be chill."

"I know, I've watched newscasts before, Piper." I said professionally, "I've been waiting to do the morning announcements since I was a freshman!"

"The one thing you need to do, Annabeth, is to read from the cue cards. Don't go too fast or too slow and keep your eyes on the camera. Are you ready?"

I cocked my head at her as if to say, _yeah I'll be perfect- duh! _"I've been practicing so much- I had my dad video tape me this morning."

Piper raised an eyebrow. I wondered if that was a little too much information. Too late now. "Whatever. When the red light on the camera comes on, get started." She then made her way to behind the camera and started flipping all sorts of switches and pushing buttons. I tried to fix my hair from the lens of the camera. "Ready?" I nodded. "Then action."

The red light flipped on. Hazel, another member of the media club held up the cue cards, that used to be my job until I was promoted.

"Hi everyone and welcome to a bran new school year at Bram Stoker High School." I started, "My name is… I mean I'm… uh…"

Hazel desperately pointed to some words on the cue cards, but I couldn't make them out. Oh how is this happening again? I thought I had gotten over my stage fright! Piper hissed, "Say your name!"

"Your name." I said automatically with a news reporter's smile.

Piper's jaw dropped. "Say Annabeth."

"Annabeth, right!" I recovered. My hands started to shake and my palms started to sweat. "So make sure to uh… get your picture for the yearbook and um… aren't those words a little small?"

Piper grimaced. She came out from behind the camera. "I'll take it from here." She hissed. I sadly walked off the set. "In other news," Piper was saying, "tryouts for new school sports teams are listed at the main office. Sign up to be a beloved Tarantula! We've also got great new clubs to get into this term and there will be an assembly for the first day of school fourth period. That's all and have a great day Bram Stoker High School!" Hazel cut the live feed and Piper glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I just froze. Oh please give me another chance tomorrow- I can still make it up, I promise!"

Piper softened, but still looked doubtful. "I don't know, Annabeth, it seems like you're still struggling with that public speaking thing."

I shook my head. "It's all over now. Now that I know what it's like at least. I really won't let you down if you just give me one more chance- this has been a dream of mine since I was a freshman!"

Piper sighed. "Well- I guess it couldn't hurt-"

"Perfect!" I hugged her, "I won't fail you this time McLean!"

**Reyna's POV**

I walked into Bram Stoker High School in my bran new floral dress I got at Pac Sun. My hair was perfect and I was all ready to start fresh this school year. After moving all the way from Virginia because of my freak-show twin brother, I was prepared to be known as Reyna and not just Freaky-Percy-Jackson's-Twin-Sister. I just had to review the plan with the dork himself as he was walking next to me.

"Okay, Perce." I told him as we got to our lockers. Just perfect- they were right next to eachother. Ugh. "I just want to let you know what's at stake here." His green eyes stared at me uncomprehendingly. "We have a new school, a whole chance to start new and I don't want you ruining it for me."

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow as he pulled books out of his bag into his locker.

"I mean, don't be you know, freaky."

"I don't know what you're taking about." He laughed, even though he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You know what I mean. No creepy stuff. No ghosts and spirits and all that stupid stuff that you think is real."

"There are ghosts out there, sis. I just know it." He shook his head.

"First of all- don't call me sis. Let's not advertise to the entire grade that we're related. And second of all, yes it all is not real. Don't go wasting your time with all of that or you'll be classified as a freak again. Before we know it we'll also have to move again because of your stupid make-believe games."

"Hey!" Percy said defensively, "That old abandoned house was totally paranormal. I was just about to call Paranormal Discovery about it!"

"You were caught trespassing and we all had to leave. Seriously, don't watch that Paranormal Discovery show- it'll make you even weirder than you already are."

"Paranormal Discovery is the best show ever and whatever- haters gonna hate." He started sauntering away. "Oh and see you later SIS!" He yelled. I buried my face in my hands. What was I going to do with that boy!

** Leo's POV**

Jason and I shuffled our way into Mrs. Medusa's office. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Seriously, does that lady ever sleep? I didn't really have time for feeling sorry for myself though, because I knew that this meeting will probably end up with Jason and I being fired. Great.

I opened the door and Jason filed in behind me. Mrs. Medusa was at her desk that had an old fashion cordless phone and a wilting plant. Talk about decorative.

"I'm sure you both know what you're here for today?" she asked getting right down to business. Jason and I solemnly nodded. "Paranormal Discovery is a ghost hunting show." She continued. "Ghost hunting show implying that there should be actual ghosts!"

She spat on Jason and I. "Mrs. Medusa," Jason spoke up, "our last show was pretty good, if I do say so myself." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that golf course certainly was haunted, I mean, no one could get a hole-in-one on track #6. Talk about some serious hounting."

"Ah, Leo, you are fooling yourself. That was just a steep hill and the owner wanted some publicity for his course! Paranormal Discovery is as much of a disappointment as the rest of our shows!" Jason and I flinched. We were the stars of Paranormal Discovery, a show where Jason and I go into haunted places and find evidence of ghosts and get the ghosts on tape. It would be a brilliant concept, if we'd actually find a ghost once and a while.

"Mrs. Medusa, we just need more time." Jason pleaded. "We can have a great show."

"I want actual ghosts." She yelled. Jason and I looked at each other, panic spread across our face.

"Real ghosts? Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to see some real ghosts on Paranormal Discovery or I will cancel the show and you can say goodbye to your stupid little spot of fame." She let that sink in. "Go and film me a great show or you two are history!"

We rushed for the door and leapt out of the office.

As soon as we had made it to the safety of the lobby did we dare talk abot a plan of action. Operation: save our jobs. "How can we find real ghosts?" I asked Jason. "We've never actually had real ghosts on the show before, how can we get one now?"

"I dunno, I guess we could make an ad or something online and see what we get." Jason supplied.

"Ghosts don't read ads."

"People do. If we can find someone who'd had a real ghost encounter then we can keep our jobs and maybe even get a promotion!" He was getting excited now.

I shrugged, "Let's hope this works, because I do not want to have to go back to the convenience store."

**Please review- I love comments!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there Fanfiction! Shout out to the amazing people out there who have read and followed/favorited Paranormal High School! You guys make me want to write more! So without further ado- here's chapter two! (haha I rhymed!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Paranormal High School plot or the Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters.**

**Reyna's POV:**

I made my way into Mr. Hedge's English homeroom class just as the bell rang. His room was like something out of a Harry Potter book. The walls were made of stone and the floors of cracked wood panels. There was a huge chalkboard attached to the wall and shelves filled to the brim with books by Shakespeare and other classic authors. I'm sure this made Percy pretty pumped because he is actually interested in English and History unlike me who likes Geometry and Earth Science best.

The desks were two to a table and they were in rows. I recognized that girl who froze up on the announcements this morning and the girl who covered for her. It looked like they were deep in a heated debate about this morning's tragedy. Now that was some funny stuff. I searched for a place to sit, but of course, the only desk left with an open chair was next to Percy. I caught his eye and he smirked like he knew how mortifying it would be for me to have to sit with him. I scowled as I march over to take my new seat. It was the last seat in the back also, I _hate_ sitting in the back.

"Hey there, sis." Percy said with a fake peppy voice.

"SHHH!" I hissed. He just laughed.

Then the teacher walked in. He was a short man with a hat crammed over his head. He looked a little grumpy too. "Good morning class, in addition to teaching English this year, I'll be directing this year's school play. I would love if any of you would consider auditioning, the play will be posted sometime next week." He paused and looked at Percy and I, "We also have two new students, Reyna and Percy Jackson. They're twins who just moved here this year. Will you guys stand up please?" Percy shot up out of his seat with a winning smile and waved to the class. I stood up slowly, cheeks flushed. "Would you like to say anything about yourselves?" Hedge asked.

"Sure. I-" Percy started.

"Not really, thank you." I rushed in. I pulled Percy back down into his chair and I sat down promptly. I heard some snickers of laughter and my cheeks turned ten times more red than before.

Hedge started with a lesson on MacBeth by William Shakespeare. It was _so_ boring. Just about a guy who turns from a hero to a villain and he kills a bunch of people and them he gets killed and blah, blah, blah. Honestly, how can people sit through this awful stuff?

Percy passed me a note: _Why wouldn't you let me say anything about ourselves?_

After seeing that Mr. Hedge wasn't looking, I wrote back: _Because I know you'll just embarrass me. You never do anything right._

I passed it back to him. He sighed a little and scribbled down his reply. _Are you embarrassed to be my twin?_

The words hit me hard, I hadn't meant my reply to sound like that! _No, it's not that! Don't take that the wrong way… _

I passed it back, but he just crumpled the note up without even reading my reply and looked down at his copy of MacBeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"So I was thinking that we make the announcements more like a talk show!" I said to Piper after English.

"Seriously Annabeth?" Piper groaned. She began shoving her things into her red locker, "All we have to do is read the announcements. That's it."

"But, I could interview people at this school and make insightful views on everything that goes on at Bram Stoker High. Like I've heard that Mr. Hedge has legs that look like a goat's! Now how's that for an amazing story?"

"Yeah, well… I just don't know if you're ready for the morning announcements. Remember this morning's disaster?"

"Hey, it was only a small case of stage fright- I am fine now!" I exclaimed. Piper looked unsure, I knew that I had to convince her somehow that I was ready for the task. I saw that new girl with her twin brother walking out of Hedge's. She looked like she was begging for forgiveness or something. "Here," I turned to Piper, "this would be how the interview goes. I'm gonna talk to the new kids."

"You're just going to freak them out."

I shook my head and started over to the Jacksons, Piper followed behind me.

"So," I asked, tapping Reyna on the shoulder. She turned around, startled. "What's it like to be new?" I held up an imaginary microphone to her mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Percy raised his eyebrows. Wow, that guy was HOT, but I had to stay focused because that's what reporters do.

"You know, what's it like going to a new school where you don't know anyone?"

"Uh, it's fine, I guess… aren't you the girl from the morning announcements?"

I beamed, "Yep that's me, Annabeth Chase, bringing a news reporter angle to the morning announcements. What do you think about the mascot here? The spiders?"

"I think it's amazing!" Percy popped in.

"Please Percy." Reyna hissed.

"Don't you think that cheering for a bunch of insects at a football game is totally gross?" I asked.

"Yeah I-" Reyna started.

"Actually, they are not insects. They're arachnids." Percy jumped in.

"Percy-" said Reyna.

"You see the difference is," it seemed like Percy was outright determined to say whatever his sister didn't want him to. "That arachnids have bodies in two segments and has four pairs of legs and no antennae. Insects on the other hand have a head, thorax, wings, antennae, and three pairs of legs."

"Gross!" Piper squealed.

"I think we have to go to our next class now." Reyna tried despertly. Percy shrugged, winked at me, then allowed himself to be pulled by his sister in the direction of the Geometry classroom.

"So how about it?" I asked Piper, "Can I do interviews on the morning announcements?"

"You're crazy, Annabeth."

**Leo's POV:**

I paced around my apartment waiting a call from Jason so he can tell me the great news about who responded to our ad.

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's not going to be great news because all the stuff we've gotten so far is junk. Jason called me up yesterday saying that we got some advertisements for flat screen TVs and insurance coverage and more stuff that was useless to us. I really don't even care about the quality of the video now because if we don't have one filmed by Sunday Mrs. Medusa is canceling our show. There is no way I'll let that happen, even if I have to make something up about my car being haunted. Hmmm… that actually could work…

Then my cell phone rang and I sprang to answer it. "Talk to me!" I exclaimed into the cell.

"Dude we've got a show!"

Relief flooded through my veins. "Thank goodness, what's the gig?" I took out a pen and notepad and got ready to write down the notes.

"Okay, well you know that Walmart across the street from the bank?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure. I've gone there once or twice. Honestly I'm more of a Target person." I shrugged.

"Well anyways, every night for the past few nights there has been a bunch of huge crashes and stuff from the hair care section on aisle four have fallen off the shelves."

"Yeah…" I prompted. If this was all we've got, I might as well throw in the white flag and go back to the convenience store.

"The store manager, Katie Gardener, thinks that it could be a ghost."

"_Really_?"

"Uh huh…"

I paused, pen hovering over the paper. "And that's all we've got?"

"Yes."

Images of Mrs. Medusa flew through my imagination. Her screaming at us that we're 'the WORST show on the Weird World Network' and that we need to 'show me an episode worth watching'. "She'll fire us in an instant if this goes badly." I replied.

"Don't worry," Jason said, "I think that this one will be good. I've seen the footage on the security cameras, this is some serious stuff."

"Alright, get me the number of the Walmart and I'll schedule an episode for this Friday."

**Hope you guys like the story so far- tell me about it in a review! They are the things that keep me writing! **

**See you next chapter!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


End file.
